The Corrupted Rangers Are there Saviors?
by hsin46
Summary: This is of a story of how an Evil Queen corrupted most of the rangers and saviors who unite to stop her and bring the rangers back to the good side again. * Power Ranger characters in here are not owned by me. But Saban, Toei, and Hasbro. This is my own fanfiction using ranger characters from the series.*
1. Start of the Destruction

Episode One Start of the Destruction

**Silver Hills 3019. Main Square.**

Time Force Red and Time Force Pink are in the area as they slash down several time officers. Ten more officers run up to them with their chrono blasters.

"Stop this. Officer Collins." said one of the time force officers.

"Yea. Come to your senses. Please. Officers. Rangers. Look at what you two done. You killed your teammates. " said another officer.

"We don't really care. Our orders are to eliminate anyone in the way of our Queen's goals. "said Wes.

"Yea. Once you all get out of our ways. We shall destroy the time base to make sure no one tries to stop her plan by traveling back in time." Said Jen.

The two of them are then slashed down followed by the other officers.

" Alright. Now we head towards the base. " said Wes.

"Yea. "said Jen.

Wes and Jen then get on their vector cycles and drive away towards the base while also firing lasers to cause more destruction in the city.

** Time Force Base. Outside Entrance.**

Wes and Jen have now parked their cycles and see ten time officers along with Alex being in front heading the front.

"Guys. Stop this. Fight it. " said Alex.

"I think they are off their rockers. I don't think talking to them will work. Officer Drake. " said the officer to his life.

"Officer Turner. Let me try something. If not, then we do whatever it takes to stop them from entering inside." said Alex.

" Okay. " said Officer Turner.

Alex walks over to them.

" Wes. Jen. Please. Snap out of this. You're all better than this." said Alex.

" Just get out of our way. Stop tricking us." said Wes.

"Yea. How do you even know us? "said Jen.

"Come on. Guys. We been working together for a while now together. Me , you, Wes, Tripp, Lucas, and Katie. " said Alex.

" Sorry you must be thinking of someone else. Why would we fight with you all? " said Jen.

"Yea. Now move out of our way or else." said Wes.

" Officer Turner. Take the other officers to get everyone to safety. And I'll take care of them." said Alex.

" Yes sir. " said Officer Turner.

Officer Turner gathers up his colleagues and heads inside.

"Guess talking won't work. Time for Time Force!" said Alex.

A black DNA symbol then appears and Alex in morphed. He is in a black time force ranger suit.

"Well this will be fun. Ready babe." said Wes.

"Oh yea. "said Jen.

"Chrono Sabers!" said Alex pushing the button to summon his weapon.

" Chrono Sabers!" said Wes and Jen.

Wes and Jen then rush forward with their sabers to strike at Alex and Alex does the same. They clash back and forth for a while all of them matching each other's moves.

" Not bad. Time Force Black. You're worth the opponent." said Jen.

" Yea." said Jen.

"You're not too bad yourself. Wes. And Jen. If you remember again, I did train you myself. "said Alex.

" I have no idea what you are talking about. " said Jen. She strikes at Alex again.

" Nice one. But I know your every move. " said Alex.

Alex puts his sabers against Jen's sabers.

" Oh my. Time Force Black. What I did was just a distraction for this." said Jen.

Jen steps back.

" Time Strike!" said Wes as he strikes Alex from the back.

Alex's suits sparks and he falls on his knees.

"That's uncalled for. The Wes I knew would never do a tactic like that." said Alex.

"Well then. I'm not the Wes you knew. Had enough? " said Wes.

" Did my baby scare you enough for you to retreat and know it's not best to go against us. " said Jen.

Alex stands up again.

"I dealt with worse things than this. A Power Ranger or a time force officer will never let evil win. I'll do whatever it takes to protect the time base. I'll show what I got. " said Alex.

Alex gets ready in a stance.

" Bring it on. Time Force Black." said Wes.

"Yea. "said Jen.

Wes and Jen get ready in their stance.

" Time Strike!" said Alex.

He launches their attack at them.

" You think your power can stop us. Oh no. Vector Weapons!" said Wes.

" Yea. " said Jen.

The Vector weapons , V1 and V, arrive in their hands.

"Firing Vector Weapons!" said Wes and Jen.

Bolts of red and pink colored energy comes out shooting towards Alex' s Time Strike as both attacks repel against each other causing an explosion blasting all three of them backwards. Alex crashes through the door as Wes and Jen are knocked against a wall making a mark on it.

**Time Force Base. Main Entrance. Interior. **

Alex then stands up.

"I have to get to the command center to protect it. And I hope Officer Turner got everyone out safely. " said Alex.

Alex then heads to the elevator to get up to the command center. As soon as he enters inside and pushes the number on the buttons to go up. An explosion then happens and all around is blown up.

**Time Force Base. Main Entrance. Exterior.**

On the outside, the whole building is now in flames and in rubble. Jen and Wes then glance at the destruction smiling wickedly under their helmets.

" Looks like our Queen Annabelle did some nice work. " said Wes.

" Yea. It's wickedly great." said Jen.

A women in a navy cloak, Queen Annabelle then teleports in.

" Oh yes I did. That ranger should be finished along with his fellow officers and whoever was inside there. " said Queen Annabelle.

"You two have done well. My rangers. " said Queen Annabelle.

"Thank you. My Queen." said Wes.

Yes. We did as you ask." said Jen.

Wes and Jen then bow down to her and then stand up again.

"Now let's head home and see how my other servants are doing?" said Queen Annabelle.

"Of course. My Queen." said Wes.

"Let's." said Jen.

Queen Annabelle takes their hands and teleports them out of the area.

**Year 2019. Amber Beach. The Streets.**

The Black Dino Charge Ranger is laying waste to the city blasting away at everything. The bodies of Tyler, Shelby, Riley, Kendall, James, Prince Phillip III, and Samuel, the current silver dino charge ranger, are lying dead on the ground, their dino gems next to them, all crushed.

"He He he. That will teach them for choosing not to join our Queen." said Dino Charge Black.

Dino Charge Black fires more blasts at the area causing civilians to run in fear and also injure them too along with destroying more of the area. Everything looks nearly in rubble as he keeps marching.

**Mysticvale. Queen Annabelle's Castle. Throne Room.**

Queen Annabelle is with Jen and Wes, now demorphed, watching the globe enjoying the havoc that Dino Charge Black is causing in Amber Beach.

"This is excellent. My rangers servants are doing well. Now. Jen. Wes. Go to present day Silver Hills. And get rid of the Quantum Ranger. I want no remaining rangers who are not under my control." said Queen Annabelle.

"Yes my Queen. As you wish. " said Wes.

"We shall do that and won't fail you." said Jen.

"I'm glad to hear that. Here you are. I magically enhanced so it can now go to a specific time ." said Queen Annabelle.

Queen Annabelle hands Wes the upgraded transportal device. Wes takes it.

"Thank you." said Wes.

He then activates it.

" It's time to greet an old friend." said Jen.

"And he will be in for a surprise." said Wes.

Wes and Jen then walk through the portal and the portal is closes after they walk through. Queen Annabelle continues watching the globe as her rangers cause havoc in the different universes and cities. She is now currently looking at RPM Silver and Gold who are flying their zords dropping bombs on Corith creating tons of destruction and civilians badly wounded and the rest dead.

"This is perfect. Now I need some popcorn." said Queen Annabelle.

Queen Annabelle snaps her fingers and a bowl of popcorn appears on her lap and starts eating it.

**Prehistoric Times. Koda's Cave.**

Koda is eating some boar meat with his younger brother, Taku.

" Mmhm. Yummy. Thanks big brother. For getting us some good food." said Taku.

"You are welcome. Anything for my little brother." said Koda.

Koda chews on more of his meat and Taku does the same.

Then all of a sudden. Dillon emerges with Tenaya and Dr. K through a portal and is holding the transportal device. His suit is badly damaged and Tenaya and Dr. K look badly injured.

"Ah strangers!" said Taku. He grabs his club ready to fight.

" Hold on. Taku. I think. They good guys. One looked. Familiar. The logo. I worked. With One." said Koda.

" Man. That was close. We were nearly dead. Dillon. Luckily you were able to steal the transportal device from Gemma. I can't believe it. Our friends being turned to the evil side." said Tenaya.

" Yea. Little sis. They are crazy than before. The evilness in them enhance their obsession for bombs and explosions. Oh man." said Dillon.

" Yea. But where are we? " said Dr. K.

" I don't know. I just pushed a random time period and it got us here." said Dillon.

Koda then walks up to them.

" Hi. I Koda. Welcome to my home." said Koda.

"This is what is called a home? Is he serious? " said Dillon.

" Hey Dillon. Don't be rude. This is not the modern world. I think we're in prehistoric times. Explains the clothing of these two here. Koda and this kid." said Tenaya.

" Yep. " said Dr. K.

"Hey. The Kid. Has Name. I Taku." said Taku.

Koda then notices that Dillon has the transportal device.

" Hey. Where. Get that? " said Koda.

" Oh you mean this? I got it from Gemma. My ex-teammate who has been turned evil along with her brother. Took me hard work to pry it out of her hands. " said Dillon.

" Yea. Gemma? I know Gemma. This bad. Friend Evil." said Koda.

" Oh yea. Gemma told me about you. You're Koda. Dino Charge Blue." said Dillon.

" In the flesh. You guys. All stay here. I grab herbs to treat wounds. " said Koda.

" No way. I'm letting you go out alone. Out there." said Dillon.

Dillon tries to stand up but is in pain. Then his suit demorphs.

" Don't worry. I live here many years. I got this. So just all stay here. And Tazu. Keep them safe." said Koda.

"Will do. Brother." said Tazu.

**Prehistoric Times. Koda's Cave. Three Hours Later.**

Dr. K, Dillon, and Tenaya are wrapped in cloth over their wounds and are enjoying a meal of roasted fish with each them having their own stick.

" Oh man. This is amazing. The fish meat is so juicy and crispy at the same time. It's perfect. " said Dillon.

" I agree. Yummy." said Tenaya.

" Yea. Amazing cooking. " said Dr. K.

" Thank you. New friends. " said Koda.

" Yea. My bro is the best. " said Taku.

" You all. Are welcomed." said Koda.

Everyone then continues eating their fish when Keeper arrives through a portal with Ivan.

" Hello there. I am Sir Ivan of Zandar. " said Ivan.

" And I am Keeper. " said Keeper.

" Well this is now getting weird. There's a weird creature and a real knight?" said Dillon.

" Excuse me. That is very offensive." said Keeper.

" As I always say. Please think before you speak up. Summer tells you all. Wait no.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mentioned her." said Tenaya.

" It's okay. Sis. I know you're trying to not make me any sadder. She risked her life to save us and also me. We could have a nice life in Corinth but then evil always strike. It's so unfair." said Dillon.

" I know. Dillon. I understand you. " said Tenaya.

Koda walks over to Ivan and Keeper in joy.

" My friends. Keeper. Ivan. What two doing here? Come join us for the meal." said Koda.

" Hey Koda. We came here because we have a problem. It seems Chase has gone psycho and is now evil." said Ivan.

" Oh no. And the other rangers." said Koda.

" Unfortunately. I have to assume they were killed by him. I saw them there dead, their energems crushed, and the newbie. Who took over for Zenowing. That poor young man." said Keeper.

" Oh no. Then I must. Be Ranger again. To help. " said Koda.

" Yes that is why I came to you. But I hadn't realized you found some friends here. I assume they are not from this time." said Keeper.

"They from different universe. RPM universe. And their rangers were killed too and two of their own got turned evil like how our friend, Chase now is. "said Koda.

" Yep. I'm Dillon. RPM Series Black. And this is Tenaya. My sister and Dr. K. The genius behind the RPM rangers. " said Dillon.

" Nice to meet you all." said Keeper.

" A humble greeting." said Ivan.

Ivan bows to them.

" So what's the plan. Keeper. How do we get rid of this evil that affected Chase and Dillon's friends." Said Koda.

" The thing is. I don't know where whoever caused this. Is. It is some powerful magic that is preventing me from tracking her down. " said Keeper.

" So you know who it is? " said Koda.

" Yes. Because I tried to convince Chase to come to his senses but it didn't work. He said he was under orders from some Queen. I think if we stop her. The evil will be reversed." said Keeper.

" Well this is going to be a hard task. It's like trying to find a needle in a haystack." said Dillon.

"I agree. "said Koda.

"But before anything. We're going to need more rangers to help out with our quest. Since the Queen probably corrupted many rangers to her side." said Keeper.

" And where we going to find them? And also. Are any even still here. What if they got killed like with my teammates by their own." said Dillon.

" I can use my staff to detect a morpher signal . If it shows to be active, it means that a ranger is still alive." said Keeper.

" So where shall we start first? I say we stop by the Time Force. From the future. I think they can be off help. " said Koda.

" Alright then. What is the year? " said Keeper.

" I actually don't know. Even since I returned to my time, I don't remember what current present day is. " said Koda.

" It's okay. I can try to track the last morphing signal through time. " said Keeper.

Keeper prepares his staff and focuses as it starts to glow in bright light. The others stand waiting for the results.

**Silver Hills. 2019. Myers House. **

Eric is getting ready in his Silver Guardians uniform in his bedroom about to head out to work when a transportal device arrives through a portal landing on his bed.

" What the. What is this? No matter. I'll take it to the Silver Guardians. And the scientists can figure out what it does. " said Eric.

Then a scream is heard from outside the hallway. Eric then runs out quickly grabbing the device also to check it out. He is surprised to find Wes and Jen pointing their chrono blaster at his wife, Sophie, and two kids, Erik and Erika.

" Hello. Old friend. Nice to see you again. " said Wes.

" Yea. Eric. Like the surprise visit." said Jen.

"I don't know what to think. Now put those blasters down. Is this a prank or something? " said Eric.

**" **It's not at all. Buddy boy." said Wes.

" Oh no. This is not you. Something is off. The Wes I know would never refer to me as buddy boy." said Eric.

"That's right. We serve the Queen now. And she order you to get rid of you." said Eric.

Jen then notices something in Alex's hand.

" My god. That's the transportal device. How you get to it? Give that to us." said Jen.

" Heck no way. No please leave my family alone. You want to get rid of me. But I'm going to not make it easy. " said Eric.

" Oh I'm counting on it. But let's take this outside." said Wes.

" Yea. We don't want to mess up your house." said Jen.

" Of course. Honey. Take you and the kids out of here now. And also take this device with you. Head to the silver guardians headquarters. They will know what to do." said Eric.

" But honey. I can' just leave you here. " said Sophie.

" Please get out of here. I don't want you to be in danger. And warn them." said Sophie.

" Yea daddy. We don't want anything to happen to you." said Erik.

" Yea. " said Erika.

" Honey. Kids. I know. Now please go now." said Eric.

Eric hands the device to Sophie.

" Fine honey." said Sophie.

Sophie grabs the kids and the car keys and holds the device in her other hands and runs out.

"Aw how cute. I'm glad you're worried for your family's safety. Too bad they won't be alive for long." said Wes.

"What do you mean by that? Wes." said Eric.

"Let's say you shall never find out once the two of us are done with you. " said Wes.

" If that happens, I'm not going down that easily. Quantum Power! Follow me. Losers." said Eric.

Eric then runs out.

" Time to go after him. " said Wes.

"Yea. " said Jen.

Wes and Jen run after him instamorphing saying, "Time for Time Force!"

**Silver Hills. Silver Guardians Headquarters. Main Entrance. **

Sophie has arrived in the parking lot and runs in through the door with the kids.

**Silver Hills. Silver Guardians Headquarters. Front Desk. **

Sophie heads to the front desk where the clerk is.

"Hello sir. I need to talk Mr. Collins urgently and also to the second command of the Silver the Guardians. Captain Myers sent me. " said Sophie.

"Oh Mrs. Myers. If Captain Meyers sent you, it must be urgent. I shall give them a call right away." said the front desk clerk.

The front desk clerk grabs the office phone to call up as Sophie waits with her kids.

**Silver Hills. 3019. Time Base. **

Keeper has teleported in after tracking down the last morphing signal from this time period in the future along with Koda, Ivan, Dr. K, Dillon, and Tenaya and are shocked.

" Oh my. What happened to this place? " said Keeper.

"This bad. Very bad. "said Koda.

" I agree with him there. " said Dillon.

"There must be a survivor if you were able to track down the morphing signal." said Tenaya.

"Or not. Time continuum is very different. What I tracked might have happened a few minutes earlier or even hours before. It's hard to tell. "said Keeper.

" Now how are we going to save the past and get the rangers that were turned evil back to normal again. When this place, the key to time travel, is now destroyed." said Dillon.

"No worry. New friend. We are Power Rangers. And Power Rangers will always find a way." said Koda.

"Hmm. I like your way of thinking." said Dr. K.

Then Tenaya notices a moving hand with a chrono morpher attached to it coming out from the rubble.

"Hey everyone. Look over there. I think we got a survivor. "said Tenaya.

" Koda. I think you're perfect for the job. We are going to need your caveman strength to the person out. "said Ivan.

" Okay. I shall do it. Koda to the rescue. " said Koda.

He runs over to the area and pulls him out. It is Alex. Looking badly wounded. It looks like he can barely talk.

" He..y. Thanks. " said Alex.

"No problem. Koda. Glad to Help." said Koda.

" So you.. re Ko…da. Thanks. "said Alex.

He then faints from his wounds.

" Oh no. Wake up. I know. New friends help you. I carry there now." said Koda.

Koda carries Alex with his arms and heads over back to the others.

" Nice work. Koda. You got him. Is he okay? "said Ivan.

"Think so. But he familiar. Like Wes. But different hair. " said Koda.

" Well I am Doctor. I shall check his vitals to see if he is okay." said Dr. K.

Dr. K then checks Alex's pulse and feels it is weak.

" So is he alright? Dr. K." said Dillon.

"Yea. He's got a weak pulse but he's still alive. This man needs to get to a hospital right now." said Dr. K.

Then a few seconds later. Ambulances start rolling in. And a medic comes over to where Alex is.

" Oh man. We got this. Don't worry about it. My team and I will take him immediately to the hospital. " said the medic.

The medic's colleagues then roll over the stretcher and place Alex on the bed and roll him onto the ambulance.

"That's great. The hospital will help him once the medics get him there." said Dr. K.

"So where to next? Keeper. " said Dillon.

"I actually have no idea since I have no clue on what other future can provide us a way to time travel. " said Keeper.

" How about we head back to my cave first. I mean it's only the place I know safe." said Koda.

"Or even my time. I'm my king would be willing to help my friends. It's also easier to find food in my era since there are shops. And places to eat and drink." said Ivan.

"Actually I would like that. It would be cool to visit mediaeval times. I mean when do you ever get a chance to do that." said Dillon.

" Yea. My brother has a point. " said Tenaya.

" Alright then. Guess the plan is to head to Ivan's hometown." said Dr. K.

" Alright then. I'll get the portal ready." said Keeper.

Keeper uses his staff to create a portal to Ivan's time and everyone walks through it and the portal closes after everyone walks in.

**Coral Harbor. The Park.**

Beast Morpher Blue had just finished striking down Beast Morpher Yellow, Beast Morpher Gold, and Beast Morpher Silver and is about to tussle with Beast Morpher Red.

"Ravi. Stop this. This is not you. Fight through this? I don't know what Evox did to you, but I'm going to do whatever it takes to get you back. " said Beast Morpher Red.

" Oh Devon. Trust me. It is not of Evox's doing. And you'll never find out who's the culprit once I am done with you. Red ranger." said Ravi.

"Ravi. Snap out of this. "said Devon.

" Snap out of what? Now stop the chit chat. And Let's fight already. "said Ravi.

" Fine. If you're not going to listen, I'll force you to listen. Hopefully this will knock some sense into you." said Devon.

" No. It will be a pleasure to knock some sense into you." said Ravi.

Ravi and Devon run towards each other with their Beast X Sabers. Avatar Roxy and Blaze then stumble into the scene after collecting two containers of Morph X.

" Ooh lookie here. Looks Ravi is changing sides. You think it's Evox's doing? " said Avatar Roxy.

" I don't know. But it's good news for us. If either of them kill each other. It allows free range of getting Morph-X without anyone to stop us. Look over there. The other rangers are dead. " said Avatar Blaze.

"Oh yea. You know what? Let's help him." said Avatar Roxy.

" Nah you can help your little boyfriend. I got to take this back to Master Evox. And have fun." said Avatar Blaze.

Avatar Blaze then inserts his morph-x key into his morpher and teleports out. Avatar Roxy then morphs into her yellow armor suit and runs to help by slashing Devon on the side knocking him down.

"Need some help? Ravi." said Avatar Roxy.

"What the? So it is Evox's doing if Roxy is helping you." said Devon.

"I just told you. It's not Evox's doing. And thanks for the help. Roxy." said Ravi.

"No problem. Ravi. It's nice that the both of us are on the same side again and also finally together again. " said Avatar Roxy.

" Yea. Now let's get rid of this red ranger." said Ravi.

"Of course." said Avatar Roxy.

Avatar Roxy then shoots out her arm cable to wrap Devon but he is able to slash it away.

" Nice try. Roxy. You are going to have to do better than that. " said Devon.

" Oh I am. Red ranger. What I did was just a distraction for this." said Roxy.

Out of the blue. Devon is struck multiple times on the black by Ravi's Beast X Saber and falls to the ground unable to move.

" Now it's time to finish you. Roxy. Would you like to do the honors." said Ravi.

" Of course I would. " said Avatar Roxy.

Avatar Roxy walks over readying her laser blaster to fire.

Devon crawls over to Ravi and takes off his helmet.

" Ra..vi. Plea…se. It's me. Devon. Look at me. " said Devon.

"Nice try. But the Ravi you know is gone." said Ravi.

Ravi then kicks Devon hard towards Avatar Roxy's direction and she fires multiple blasts which causes Devon to be demorphed and also knocked out.

"I think now you can finish the job. Ravi. " said Avatar Roxy.

"Yes I will." said Ravi.

Ravi then takes his saber to destroy Devon's morpher and then stabs Devon.

"Great now the rangers are gone. And with no one to protect the Morph-X. Master Evox will come soon." said Avatar Roxy.

"Come with me. I need to talk to with you alone. I don't want nearly dead Devon to hear the conversation. "said Ravi.

"Oh so mysterious. Alright then." said Avatar Roxy.

Ravi then grabs Avatar Roxy's hand and walks away to another area away from everyone within the park area.

" Okay then. Now the coast is clear. I can finally tell you something." said Ravi.

" I think there's a way to stop the glitch. And you can remain whole longer in the human world." said Avatar Roxy.

"Wow Ravi. That would be amazing. But what if I turn good. " said Avatar Roxy.

" My Queen says you don't have to worry about that. She will use her magic fuse you and Roxy into one. And infect Roxy with an evil seed. And you will be able to stay evil. " said Ravi.

"Oh that is great. That means I don't have to be stuck in the cyber dimension anymore with that annoying scrozzle. " said Avatar Roxy.

" But how is she going to get my body." said Avatar Roxy.

"The Queen already has it. That is why my ex-teamates chased after me to find where it went." said Ravi.

" Guess I will have a new master now." said Avatar Roxy.

" Now come with me. The Queen has gifted our morphers that allows us to travel to different dimensions and cities. That is how I was able to return back to my city and complete the task at hand. " said Ravi.

Ravi then uses his morpher to open a portal back to Queen Annabelle's Castle. He walks through with Avatar Roxy and the portal is closed.

**Silver Hills. 2019. Silver Guardians Headquarters. Mr. Collins' Office. **

Sophie has just explained to Mr. Collins and Eric's second in command, Frank Dulan, the situation of what is going on. About an evil Wes and evil Jen under orders by their boss to kill her husband.

" Oh no. My poor son. Being turned evil. Is there a way to stop this. " said Mr. Collins.

" Yea. Man. Captain Myers. I hope he's okay since you said he was going to battle with them." said Frank.

"I trust my husband will be. He is up for it and will know allow me to be a widow and the kids to lose a father." said Sophie.

Then the three hear noise coming from outside. Erik and Erika run in looking scared and lock the office's door.

" Mommy. I'm scared. Bad guys. Attacking. " said Erik.

" And there was kablooie." said Erika.

"Oh no. It's them. Could it be. Kids. Tell me what did they look like? " said Sophie.

"They looked robotic wolves and one of them tore one of the guardians apart. So scary. I was traumatized and cried til big bro calmed me down." said Erika.

" Well that's good. What the. Oh man. " said Sophie.

" Sophie. Take the kids out of here. Now! You all safety is more important. Frank will escort you. And I shall send an alert to all Silver Guardians to arrive back at headquarters immediately. " said Mr. Collins.

" But I can't leave you here by yourself. What if you get killed. " said Sophie.

" I know you and Eric will find a way to change our current fates right now. Now go now. Frank. Keep them safe. " said Mr. Collins.

" Yes sir. I shall keep them safe. I think it's time to use the suit we had been working on. It's in your desk right? " said Frank.

" Nope in my safe. Use it well to keep them safe." said Mr. Collins.

Mr. Collins opens his safe and hands a sort of smart watch device to F  
rank. Frank puts it on.

" Oh I will. Guardian Armor Up!" said Frank.

Frank is suited up to something looking like a Silver Guardian uniform but it is more armor like and has a sidearm on the belt.

" That is so COOL!" said Erik.

" Yea it is." said Erika.

" I do agree with my kids. That is cool." said Sophie.

" Enough admiring. Now let's go. " said Frank.

Frank guides them out of the area as Mr. Collins takes his phone and calls for help.

**Silver Hills. 2019. Silver Guardians Headquarters. Hallways.**

Frank had just blasted down ongoing Robotic Wolf Knights leading Sophie, Erik, and Erika out of the area until they reach the back exit and are surprised to see Eric in the Silver Guardian Truck .

" Come on. Honey. Kids. Frank. Get in." said Eric.

" Oh god. You look a bit bruised but you're okay." said Sophie.

" Daddy fine." said Erik.

" Woo hoo." said Erika.

" Yea. Their tactics were too predictable. I was able to outsmart their evil selves. Now come on before Wes and Jen wake up and are able to find us. I was able to knock them down good. Hey kids. And nice suit. Frank. " said Eric.

" Thanks. Well go people. We have to get in the truck now." said Frank.

Sophie, Erik, Erika, and Frank all enter into the car.

" Everyone put their seatbelts on." said Eric.

The four of them do that and Eric drives out quickly away from the headquarters.

**MysticVale. Queen Annabelle's Castle. Throne Room.**

Zach, Delphine, Rocky, Justin, Andros, Mike , Kelsey, Wes, Jen, Taylor, Dustin, Kira, Sky, Daggeron, Dax, a young woman wearing a pink jungle fury jacket, Gem, Gemma, Antonio, Noah, Chase, Mick, and Ravi who brought Avatar Roxy have now arrived back after completing their missions and bow them to their Queen and start to stand up.

"I see the tasks has been done. "said Queen Annabelle.

" Yes. My Queen. We have lay waste to our cities along with getting rid of our ranger friends." said Andros.

" Except for us. We apologize for not getting rid of the Quantum Ranger. " said Wes.

" Yes. Our apologies. " said Jen.

" It's fine. I mean leaving the Quantum Ranger is not of use anyways. He is from present day Silver Hills and wouldn't even know to figure out the time travel situation." said Queen Annabelle.

" Thank for forgiving us." said Wes.

"Yea. " said Jen.

" Now you may all leave now. Except Ravi and your friend. I remember I owe you something." said Queen Annabelle.

" Yes. Mighty Queen." said the others. They all then take their leave except for Ravi and Avatar Roxy.

"Oh of course. You two. Follow me to the lab area." said Queen Annabelle.

Queen Annabelle walks away from her seat and heads towards the direction of her lab. Ravi and Avatar Roxy follow her right after.

**Silver Hills. Abandoned Building. **

Eric then parks his car in front of an abandoned building with a metal door in front.

" Are you sure this is the place? Honey. It seems it's a dead end. " said Sophie.

" I know it is. Don't worry about it? You will find out soon enough." said Eric.

Eric gets out of the car and puts his hand on the metal door.

" Identity Confirmed. Title: Silver Guardians Captain. Eric Myers." said the voice.

The metal door then vanishes.

Sophie, the kids, and Frank are shocked.

"Well that is something you do not see every day." said Sophie.

" Uh huh." said Erik and Erika.

" Yep. " said Frank.

Eric then gets back into the truck starting it up and drives through the door. The metal door appears again.

**Silver Hills. Abandoned Building. Tunnel/Platform**

Eric continues driving within the building and had just entered into a lighted tunnel til he arrives at the location to park.

" This is our stop. Ready for another surprise? " said Eric.

" Really another one. " said Sophie.

" Yea really. Dad." said Erik.

" I hope it's good." said Erika.

" I so agree." said Frank.

Don't worry. But make sure your seatbelts are super fastened. Cause it's going to be a long drop." said Eric.

" Wait what?! said Sophie, Erik, Erika, and Frank.

The four of them then checked and see they are cleared.

" Prepare for departure. In Three.. Two… "One! Departure now!" said the voice.

They all feel the ground move as a platform takes them down quickly as they all scream loudly as the drop happens.

**Zandar. 13th Century. King Colin's Castle. The Quarters. **

Ivan is on the third floor hallway of the castle in the quarters' hallway with Dr. K, Keeper, who is now wearing a human form, Dillon, Tenaya, and Koda. Everyone is now all dressed in medieval like clothing.

" So this is where you all will sleep. Women on the right side hallway over there . And Men. You all will follow me. " said Ivan.

" Thank you. Ivan. For allowing us to stay in your time." said Dillon.

" You. Great friend." said Koda.

" And King Colin seems like a really nice person." said Tenaya.

" He is and also a great king. Really fair ruler and cares about the citizens." said Ivan.

" That's a good a quality. Yes. And thank you very much. "said Keeper.

" As the king says, my friends are his friends. " said Ivan.

" Anyways thanks a lot. And that was a great meal. " said Tenaya.

" Yea. Was greater than any restaurant food I had eaten." said Dr. K.

" So yummy. Better than my cooking." said Koda.

" So Dillon. Koda. Follow me. And Lady Evangeline. Here. Will help you. " said Ivan.

" A Lady Evangeline. But I don't see her. " said Tenaya.

" I'm here. Hey Ivan. Welcome back. I was getting worried about your disappearance. Though you got kidnapped or something." said Lady Evangeline.

" Oh Lady Evangeline. It was kind of you to worry about me. So please escort my friends, Tenaya and Dr. K to their quarters." said Ivan.

" I shall. Honorable Sir Ivan. Follow me. Gals." said Lady Evangeline.

Lady Evangeline walks off. Tenaya and Dr. K follow her.

" Alright. Koda. Dillon. Keeper. Follow me." said Ivan.

Ivan walks off and the three follow after him towards their quarters.

**Silver Hills. 2019. Silver Guardians Underground Base. Hangout Area. **

Eric is sitting at the hangout area with his family and Frank. All of them have changed into clean clothing.

"This place is nice right? " said Eric.

" Yea. I guess. " said Frank.

" But we can't stay here forever right? Honey. I mean the supplies. Here. Will it last the five of us for a while. And our kids. They are growing and will be eating a lot. What if we run out of food." said Sophie.

" You don't have to worry about that. There's a secret shop I can access where those things can't find us and our enemies. It has everything in one. Clothes. Foods. Supplies. All sorts." said Eric.

" That's good news." said Sophie.

" Oh yea. That means we won't go hungry. "said Erik.

" Woo hoo." said Erika.

"And you're right. Honey. I hope we don't stay here forever. This is only temporary til we figure out a way to solve the problem and deal with this new enemy. This Queen. She is the one that turned the rangers evil and ordered them to kill their friends." said Eric.

"That is super wicked. Daddy. " said Erika.

" I know . Erika. It's harsh. My good friend. Wes. Turned to the dark side. Man . I wonder what happened with their kids. Were they turned too." said Eric.

" I don't know. I hope not. But if that is, it's horrible. But that enemy is smart. If they don't convert the kids, then their kids could have turned them back. I guess that Queen couldn't risk it." said Sophie.

" Anyway. You all hungry. I mean it was a long ride here." said Eric.

" Of course. Yea. Man. " said Frank.

" Yea. Daddy. We hungry. " said Erik.

" What big bro said." said Erika.

" Yea. Starving. You're right. It was a long ride. " said Sophie.

" Alright. You all sit and relax. And I'll get cooking. And I'll call into the kitchen." said Eric.

" Okay daddy." said Erik and Erika.

" I want to help you. Honey." said Sophie.

" Okay fine. You can help with prepping. I can't ever say no to you." said Eric.

" I know. Honeybunch." said Sophie.

" Ew gross. Get a room. Guys." said Frank.

" Sorry. We can't help it. See you all in a while. Kids. Frank." said Sophie.

" Yea. Dinner will be ready soon." said Eric.

Eric and Sophie head out towards the kitchen. Frank relaxes on the couch as the kids turn on the tv to watch a show.


	2. The Next Step

Episode Two The Next Step

**Zandar. 13th Century. King Colin's Castle. The Meeting Room.**

On a table looking like the round table from the legend of Camelot, Ivan, Lady Evangeline, Koda, Keeper, Dr. K , Dillon, and Tenaya are sitting around with King Colin in the middle and sitting on the highest chair.

"Welcome. Friends of Ivan. Feel welcomed to use the meeting room as your own. I apologized I cannot join you guys due my kingly duties. But I trust Lady Evangeline and my brave and loyal knight to look over this meeting you need today to plan the next step to stop an evil Queen." said King Colin.

" You can trust us. King Colin." said Ivan.

" Yea. It is an honor for our own king to trust us like this." said Lady Evangeline.

" And it is honor to have such loyal people by my side and also good friends. Now I must go . Have a great meeting." said King Colin.

King Colin walks out and closes the door.

"So I think that. Keeper should start first. He is pretty wise for his age. " said Ivan.

"Wat bout me. I wise too." said Koda.

" I know. Koda. Sorry. Okay you are wise too. Fine. Then it's up to you two. Determine who wants to start. " said Ivan.

" Koda can start. It's fine with me. " said Keeper.

" Thank you. Keeper." said Koda.

"You are welcomed. "said Keeper.

" Okay I now start. The situation is really bad. Really bad. Chase Evil. Friends killed. We must stop somehow." said Koda.

"Good first thoughts. Koda. Now Keeper. You continue from Koda's first thoughts." said Ivan.

"Thank you. Ivan." said Koda.

"And thank you. Ivan. And yes we must stop them. And figure out ways to deal with the situation. And also recruit more allies beside just the rangers we have here." said Keeper.

" Yea. With this new villain we have to face, I don't think our current team of three rangers and three non-rangers are enough. " said Dillon.

" Just cause Dr. K and myself are non-rangers doesn't mean we can't help. I still have my fighting skills from when I was brainwashed by Venjix." said Tenaya.

" But your brother does have a point. The both of us do not have powers and would be pretty useless in the fight. And you also make a point. I am the creator of the ranger series. I'm sure I'll figure something out. " said Dr. K.

"Sorry Dr. K. Sis. I didn't mean to offend you guys that way. I was just trying to be realistic. " said Dillon.

"It's okay. Brother. " said Tenaya.

"We both know you meant well in what you stated and did not mean to hurt our feelings." said Dr. K.

"Now you mentioned it. Dillon. Where we going to find more rangers? Plus how do we know if there any rangers left alive or even still on the good side." Said Ivan.

"I have no idea. But Dr. K here is a genius. I'm sure she will figure out a way. " said Dillon.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. Dillon." said Dr. K.

"Sorry to interrupt in your main plan. But I must say. You all should plan on finding another place to reside. I'm just afraid if you all remain in this time period too long, ranger from the really far past, ranger from the future, and also you two gals, that it may change things that in your futures if you don't go back to your own time." said Lady Evangeline.

"Yes. Lady Evangeline makes a good point. What if you die here just coincidentally, and it changes the future of your world maybe for the worst. Or it could be the best. You never know. Time is a tricky subject to even understand truly. It's very complicated. For example. Koda. Explain what happened to our world after we and our friends went to change the past. " said Ivan.

"Oh yea. Since our team stopped Sledge, the big bad for our team of rangers, from causing the extinction of the dinosaurs, the Amber Beach Museum that used to be a museum become a dinosaur zoo. I mean it's great. Then. But what if it ended up worse. And the T-Rex went crazy and eat the plant-eaters. Luckily nothing drastic has happened yet. Ivan and I get into contact with Kendall every once in a while to check on them. And the zoo has been going fine. But now it is not going to be fine. "said Koda.

"And why is that? Koda? " said Dillon.

" I'm worried that the poor dinosaurs will be killed too like what Keeper has seen. What evil Chase caused. "said Koda.

" It is sad. Cause after the others and us risked our lives in the past making sure we wouldn't get killed making sure Sledge would not end up wiping the dinosaurs." said Ivan.

"Yea. There has be a way. We have to save our friends and especially Chase. "said Koda.

"With finding the rangers. I can use my staff to track the last morphing signal like I did with that ranger we found in the futuristic Silver Hills." said Keeper.

" I don't know that if that be a good idea. And pretty risky. What if in such case the morphing signal you detect could be coming from an evil ranger. " said Dillon.

" Yes. You make a good point. And we could be led into a trap. And the rangers we have now could end up getting killed." said Keeper.

" Anyone else have any other ideas. Dr. K? Tenaya? " said Ivan.

" Not at this moment." said Tenaya.

" Same. Besides I can't do anything useful due to technology not being known during this century yet." said Dr. K.

" This is why I suggested you all should head back to a more modern time period so it does not change the future much if you 21st century people continue staying here. And you. Koda too. You have to return back to your time." said Lady Evangeline.

"No I not. Before I stay away long away from my time to help friends. Years ago. In fight against Sledge. I can't go home now knowing that I can save my friends from death and bring back Chase somehow. " said Koda.

" Well. Ivan was right. You are a stubborn one. " said Lady Evangeline.

" What! Koda angry. Where club! I need throw at Ivan. You talk bad. About me!" said Koda.

Koda runs off to find something similar to a club.

" Hold on. There. Calm down. No need to be mad. You didn't hear the whole story. " said Lady Evangeline.

Lady Evangeline stops Koda in his tracks.

" No I not want calm. Ivan not good friend. Talk bad things. " said Koda.

"Please Koda. Calm down. And let me explain. Yes he did said you were sometimes stubborn. But there are also good things about you Ivan had said." said Lady Evangeline.

" Like what? " said Koda.

Koda looks curious and calms down.

"That you are kind hearted. Always put yourself before others and being a great teammate. And of course. The last thing. Is being a great friend." said Lady Evangeline.

" Oh then. I must apologize. " said Koda.

"Yes. Now come back to the table. Please. And talk to him. Trust me. I know what it's like to lose a friend and being not able to reunite with them again. " said Lady Evangeline.

" So sorry. Koda act rash. Me not good friend. " said Koda.

"It's okay. Koda. It's okay. Ivan will understand. He's your friend." said Lady Evangeline.

" You are right. I shall return to the table." said Koda.

Koda heads back over followed by Lady Evangeline right behind them. The two of them then take their seats.

" So Koda buddy. I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean to hurt your feeling like that. " said Ivan.

" It okay. Lady Evangeline explain everything. I sorry Ivan." said Koda.

" No I sorry. I shouldn't have not be so opened about it." said Ivan.

" No Koda sorry. I rash and not good friend." said Koda.

" No Koda. I am more the sorry one and should have considered your feelings before telling someone . " said Ivan.

" No no. Koda sorry most. I rash. I not good friend. I had to be calm and not angry. Bad Koda. "said Koda.

" No no. I'm sorry. I shouldn't…" said Ivan as he gets cut off by Lady Evangeline.

" Koda. Ivan! Cut it out! Boys. Stop fighting over who is more sorry for each other. The important task at hand is to deal with this evil Queen who has turned most of the power rangers evil and ordered them to kill with no traces." said Lady Evangeline.

" Sorry." said Ivan.

"Koda sorry. " said Koda.

"Remind me to never get on the bad side of her. " said Dillon.

"I will. " said Tenaya.

"As will I. She's worse when I get irritated about the spandex thing." said Dr. K.

"Uh huh. Do I know it. " said Dillon.

"Anyways. I think it's time to conclude this meeting. We brought out a lot of good points and plans for now. But it feels like it's been a long day with this meeting. Everyone should go rest or eat or maybe explore Zandar. " said Lady Evangeline.

" Yea. I agree with Lady Evangeline. It does feel like it's been a long day. But before exploring, I think it is about lunchtime. King Colin is probably waiting for us to join him in the dining hall. "said Ivan.

" Alright. Man. I am starving." said Dillon.

" Koda hungry too. " said Koda.

" Alright then. Let's head out then." said Ivan.

" And if you're worried if anyone can come in. Don't worry about that. We have the guards that will lock up the room after we all leave." said Lady Evangeline.

All of them then head out of the room. After everyone had left, the two guards then close the lock the doors and stands guard outside it.

**Mysticvale. Queen Annabelle's Castle. The Courtyard.**

Ravi and Roxy are now hanging out all lovey-dovey in the courtyard of the castle.

"It's nice we can be finally together again. With you not being a ranger, I can be with you." said Ravi.

"Yea. And it's nice. I'm not glitching anymore. Queen Morgana has truly did it. I am now a real person now. And about that rule. Who cares? We don't live in that city anymore or even world. Those rules don't apply here." said Roxy.

"You're right. My Roxy. The good thing that we are together again. It's just I miss you very much." said Ravi.

"I did too when I placed into that coma thanks to Evox. Now we are away from her and he won't split us ever again. My Ravi." said Roxy.

" We are together and happy. With no silly rules and or anyone wanting to split us up. " said Ravi.

" Yea. I love you. Ravi. " said Roxy.

" I love you too. " said Ravi.

Ravi and Roxy then start kissing passionately until they are interrupted by the pink jungle fury ranger, who is in her civilian form and is wearing a pink colored jungle fury jacket.

"Aw how cute. This is so sweet. Not. " said the Pink Jungle Fury Ranger.

"You're just jealous that you don't something as good as we do. Um. I don't think I got a chance to introduce ourselves to you cause we couldn't find you in the morning. " said Ravi.

"Yea. "said Roxy.

"That's because I was training. And the name is Cordelia. The Jungle Fury Pink Ranger. With the Prowlness of the Panther." said Cordelia.

"So what brings you here? And interrupting our nice moment. " said Ravi.

" Uh huh. It was so rude of you." said Roxy.

" The Queen is calling for everyone to meet in the throne room for the next step in her plan. " said Cordelia.

" Sounds good. I guess it's time for us to serve the Queen again." said Ravi.

" Ah yes. We both owe her a lot for allowing us a way to finally be together again." said Roxy.

" Alright then. You two lovebirds. Let's get moving." said Cordelia.

Ravi and Roxy then head back into the castle followed by Cordelia.

**Mysticvale. Queen Annabelle's Castle. The Throne Room.**

Ravi, Roxy, and Cordelia then arrive and bow to her before they join the others.

"We are here as you called. Queen Annabelle." said Ravi.

"My love and I at your service." said Roxy.

"Great. And Cordelia. Thank you for getting everyone together for the next step in my plan to spread my rule across all of the ranger universes. " said Queen Annabelle.

"It is no problem. My Queen. "said Cordelia.

"Now it is time for me to reveal the plan. And hear it well." said Queen Annabelle.

"Yes. All hail our Queen. " said all of the rangers there.

"My rangers. You will all go back to your home and lay waste to the city. And warning everyone that their future ruler will now be me, Queen Annabelle." said Queen Annabelle.

" But my queen. Most of us are not a duo team like the sibling team of the Gold and Silver RPM rangers. We can't manage it on our own without our zords. "said Andros.

" Yes. Since we had all destroyed the base that held our zords in our time and world. " said Zach.

"Don't worry about that. I have a Technological magician who is an expert on that. And will provide new zords for everyone. I may live in a castle. But it is very advanced. We are basically like England where I am like Queen Victoria. " said Queen Annabelle.

"Well that is great news. There was no way we could be able to access our time force zords anymore." said Wes.

"Yea. With the time base destroyed, there could be no way to send them through a time portal when needed to fight." said Jen.

"As for me. I still got my zord. The Queen helped me turn it to the evil side by using her magic to manipulate my black dino gem." said Chase.

Chase's black dino gem that he is wearing around his neck now had a dark reddish outlines on the tips of his dino gem.

"Same. I use the power of animal spirit to summon my panther zord." said Cordelia.

" And I was able to bring my gorilla zord here too. I have to also thank Technox for rewiring Smash to follow my orders completely to the tee with no questions. The good Ravi would have hated that but I love this. " said Ravi.

Technox then enters the room.

"Why thank you. Ravi. It was my honor to play around with that bot and so fun when he tried to resist the programming. But no one is no match against my technological magic. " said Technox.

" Hello Technox. How are the zords for the rangers going along? " said Queen Annabelle.

" It's in progress. And going great. Should take about a week or two to complete. " said Technox.

"A week or two! That is a long wait. I don't how long I want to postpone my conquer plans." said Queen Annabelle.

"Perfect things takes time. I want to make sure all of the zords are in good shape before going into battle. And Ravi. I would like to look over your zord to make sure it is in tip top shape." said Technox.

"Of course. That is alright. " said Ravi.

" Thank you. Now I must leave. I bid you adieu. My Queen." said Technox.

Technox bows to Queen Annabelle and then stands up again. He then leaves the throne room.

" So my rangers. The meeting is done. I will see in about a week or two to continue with the plan." said Queen Annabelle.

" As you wish. " said the rangers.

The rangers then take their leave. Queen Annabelle then takes her leave too heading towards her bedroom.

**Silver Hills. 3019. The Streets.**

Alex is in the Time Shadow X Megazord. The megazord looks a bit more advanced now and has now shoulder blasters on it. He is fighting off a giant robot.

"Oh man. This is harder than I thought. Back then, I had so much energy and fire. But now I'm getting old. But I must keep fighting to protect this future. And also to one day. Save Jen and Wes. I swear on my life I will do whatever it takes to fight for Silver Hill's future and getting back my dear friends. Now take that. Shadow X Blast!" said Alex.

The shoulder cannon charges with energy and shoots large beams destroy the giant robot putting it into pieces.

"Alright I did…. i…t." said Alex.

Then Alex is knocked out and falls to the floor by someone wearing a dark cloak having raven black hair.

"Oh honey. I'm so sorry. But the Queen needs you on our side and not against us. "said dark cloaked woman with raven black hair.

The dark cloaked woman with raven black hair then activates the self-destruct function on the Time Shadow X Megazord and teleports out with Alex in a flurry of dark light.

**Silver Hills. 2019. Silver Guardians Underground Base. Command Room.**

Eric is sitting in the command room and trying to figuring how to pinpoint weird anomalies on the mainframe computer but has no luck as he sees signals are going everywhere and not have a precise location. He then pounds the table in anger.

"Ugh. This is ridiculous. Other times I did it before. I was able to figure out something and then let the Time Force rangers so all of us can help. It's so change. Like someone is trying to mess with the signal on purpose. " said Eric.

Sophie then comes with a tray of finger sandwiches and a glass of lemonade for him.

"Hey honey. I knew you were working long to figure out something important so didn't want to disturb you and then realized you could be hungry. Here you go. Some food. And a glass of lemonade." said Sophie.

"Thanks honey. You're the best. So where's the kids. Are they okay? " said Eric.

Eric grabs a finger sandwich to eat and the glass of lemonade and sets it down.

"They are fine but still worried if there will be a normal life for them again. I got Frank to get them to play video games to get their mind off things. And I am also worried." said Sophie.

"I know honey. That is why I am trying to figure if there are any weird anomalies. If found, I can go and fix things. Bring Wes back to normal again. I mean. At first. I hated him for his privileged life, having everything handed to him while I had to work hard to be accepted into that preppy rich school. But things change. And I should have not judge him like that. " said Eric.

"I know. Babe. You feel distraught being unable to save your friend from that fate. " said Sophie.

Then the computers starts to beep. On the screen, it says, Anomaly found. Four individuals displaced in time. Identities not known. Location. 13th Century Zandar.

"Oh my goodness. This is goodness. I finally got something. These displaced individuals. They must be fellow rangers like myself who escaped the wrath of the Queen's evil rangers. But the thing is. How are we going to get to them? It's not like we have time travel equipment. "said Eric.

Sophie then remembers Eric had left her with the transportal device when Eric helped Sophie, Erik, and Erika escape from Wes and Jen.

"Oh my god. Remember that device you gave me. I mean it could be the key. It can take us to them. Didn't you said it came out of a portal and landed in your room?" said Sophie.

" Yea. So if it came from a portal. That means it can create portals and take us to those rangers. " said Sophie.

"No no no. You mean me. I can't let you go with me. Babe. It's too dangerous. You're not a ranger. And if anything happens to any of us. The kids will become orphans. " said Eric.

"I know. But if anything happens , then the kids would left without a father. " said Sophie.

Sophie starts to tear up.

"I know honey. But this is the only way. I'm a Power Ranger. And a Power Ranger must do whatever it takes to protect the city and also their loved ones from home. I can't make no promises but I'll try my best come back home again after this mission." said Eric.

"Oh no. You are not going to try. You must come home. " said Sophie.

Sophie tears up even more causing Eric now to start to tear up.

"I know honey. But it's harder than you think. You can never predict what can happen. And if anything happens. Tell the kids I love them and are very proud of them." said Eric.

Eric now tears up.

"Oh god. Now the both of us are tearing up. It's really serious when even the both of us are letting our emotions take the best of us. "said Sophie.

" I plan to leave tomorrow morning. Cause you know. I want to say goodbye to the kids tonight. I don't want to regret not seeing them one last time before I leave for this trip." said Eric.

" Oh Eric. That is why you're such a great father. Willing put yourself at risk to save their future. " said Sophie.

" You know. Sophie. You're a good mother too. I seen it in action. Comforting the kids on their bad days and letting themselves voice their emotions towards you and giving good advice. And you are really good with talking with them. I completely suck at them." said Eric.

" I completely agree with that. But you got other qualities. You're a great cook and a noble hero. Working for the Silver Guardians to protect the peace is great. And you are super passionate about it. That is what I love about you. What made me fall in love with you. Your passion. It's a great quality." said Sophie.

" Come on. Let's get these remaining finger sandwiches to the kids. I mean these are way too many for me to finish by myself. " said Eric.

" Not if I help. Plus I want to spend some time with you right now. If you know what I mean. " said Sophie.

" Of course. I know. To our bedroom. " said Eric.

Eric finishes his glass of lemonade. They both then head towards their bedroom giggling with Sophie carrying the tray with the remaining eight finger sandwiches.

**Mysticvale. Queen Annabelle's Castle. The Dungeon.**

Alex is in the dungeon chained to the wall. He notices that his chrono morpher is not on him and is in an unfamiliar place.

"Man what is this place? And who knocked me out. Also where is my morpher?" said Alex.

The dark cloaked woman with raven black hair then walks in and gives Alex a very passionate kiss.

" Hey honey. You like your new home? " said the dark cloaked woman with raven black hair.

Alex is shocked and starts to recognize as his wife.

"Jocelyn. Oh my god. She got to you. Snap out of this. Babe. Please. I already lost my friends to her but not you too. My love. And what about the kids. "said Alex.

" Oh. Alex baby. They are alright. We can all be a happy family once you join the

Queen's side." said Jocelyn.

" Oh that witch! How dare she? Used you and our kids against me. When I get out of here, she's in for it. " said Alex.

" Oh shush. You shall not speak about the Queen that way. Soon you will be changing your tune. And join our side. " said Jocelyn.

" Oh man. That witch had really got to you. You would never be like this. Come on. Fight it. Babe. Jocelyn. Please. I know you can do it. For our love." said Alex.

Alex brings her face in with his chained hands and kisses her passionately hoping to spark her love to break out of the control. Jocelyn then slaps him.

" How dare you? I guess it will be the hard one. You will join our side." said Jocelyn.

" I will never. I am too good . "said Alex.

"Muhahaha. " said a hidden voice.

" Who's there? " said Alex.

Queen Annabelle is wearing a royal fancy navy blue dress and a crimson cape and walks up to him.

"Oh my. That is the same thing your wife said. Your kids. Wes. Jen. Their kids. The rangers I converted. All said before. Come one. No one is pure good except that Zordon guy I have heard of." said Queen Annabelle.

" Zordon is a legend. He sacrificed himself for the greater good. You have no right to even speak of his name. " said Alex.

" Wow. You really highly think of him. I would say he was more of a coward. I mean asking inexperienced individuals to fight against evil. I mean Zordon was pretty lucky those teens were able to hold their own. " said Queen Annabelle.

Alex's face is now full of rage.

"Don't you insult Zordon like that! Again. As I said. When I'm getting out of here, you are getting it. "said Alex.

"I'll take note of your threat. It's refreshing. But once I'm done with you, you will forget about this whole conversation." said Queen Annabelle.

"Doubtful. I will as much I can against your control. You can bet on it. "said Alex.

"Trust. You won't be able to resist like all of the others before you. Now it's time. " said Queen Annabelle.

"It's time to join us. The right side. " said Jocelyn.

" Oh my. Babe. I see that the Queen has truly brainwashed. I'll bring you back to yourself one day." said Alex.

"Oh honey. I am my true self now. This is the better me." said Jocelyn.

"Alright then. It's time for you to join our side. " said Queen Anabelle.

Queen Annabelle grabs small black box and opens it. A black colored evil seed then comes and flies into Alex's body.

" Aah! " said Alex screaming in pain trying to resist the control.

"Soon Alex. You won't be able to fight anymore and join our side." said Queen Annabelle.

Queen Annabelle and Jocelyn then grin evilly as they watch Alex continuing to scream in pain as the evil seed continues to take control over him.


	3. Time For Evil

Episode Three Time For Evil

**Silver Hills. 2019. Silver Guardians Underground Base. Erik and Erika's Bedroom.**

It is now nighttime. Eric is with Sophie about to tuck their kids into bed after having told them the news of him leaving.

"Daddy. Please don't leave. Pretty please. Stay here with us. And Mommy. "said Erik.

"Yea. Please. " said Erika.

" You know I can't. I have to go on this mission. I must help my friends. Bring them back to their senses again. " said Eric.

" Come on. Daddy. Stay for us. We wuv you." said Erik.

" Yea. What big bro said. "said Erika.

" Oh kids. I love you both too. But I must do this. It's my duty. Both as a Silver Guardian and also a Power Ranger. " said Erick.

" Fine. Daddy. We understand. But stay safe. Okay." said Erik.

" Yea. Or else. " said Erika.

" I will. Kids. You two are the best children that anyone can hope for. Alright. Ready for goodnight kisses from Mommy and Daddy. " said Eric.

" Uh huh." said both Erik and Erika.

" Okay then. Come on. Honey. Let's give them our kisses and tuck them in." said Eric.

" Of course. Honey." said Sophie.

Eric and Sophie then kiss Erik's and Erika's forehead and then tuck them in into their blankets.

" Have sweet dreams. Kids." said Eric.

"And don't let the bed bugs bite." said Sophie.

" Kay. " said both of them as they start to yawn.

Erik and Erika then fall fast asleep as Eric and Sophie leave their bedroom and turns off the lights as the nightlight comes on and leave the door with a little hinge.

**MysticVale. Queen Annabelle's Castle. Technox's Tech Lab. **

On the screen, it looks like that Technox is working hard to capture a cobra looking virus.

Technox: Come on. You can't fight me. Evox. With my gifted hacking skills and the power of my techno magic. Theirs is no way.

Evox: I'll keep fighting… Aaah. Hisssssssss.

Technox: Not going to happen. Alright. There and that. Got you.

Evox: Aah!

Evox is now trapped in a cube on the computer screen.

Technox: I warned you. Evox. I am the tech expert here. No one is able to escape my grasp.

Blaze then walks into the lab.

"So Evox is taken care of. And me and Roxy don't have to serve him anymore." said Blaze.

"Yes. He has been contained until I figure out how to reprogram him to be loyal to Queen Annabelle. I mean a virus under our control. It would be amazing. All of the technology in the whole world or even universe would be under the Queen's will . "said Technox.

"Anyways. I already thank the Queen but I also need to thank you. She said you were the key to making us human again and not just virtual avatars being stuck in the cyber dimension." said Blaze.

" I don't need thanks. I'm doing everything I'm doing right now for Queen Annabelle. I owe her for saving my life. " said Technox.

" And Roxy and I owe you too from having to be Evok's puppet in his plans. I mean he always got mad with us when we failed. Was getting tired of his scolding. " said Blaze.

" Are you done visiting? Because please leave my lab. I have other important things to do. " said Technox.

" Well someone is a bit touchy about their lab. Later then. Have fun." said Blaze.

Blaze leaves the lab.

" And I am not touchy. "said Technox mumbling.

Technox then gets to work on reprogramming Evox.

**Zandar. 13th Century. King Colin's Castle. Ivan's Quarters. **

Ivan hears a knock on the door.

" Who is it? " said Ivan.

" Sir Ivan. It's me. Lady Evangeline. " said Lady Evangeline.

" Lady… Um… " said Ivan.

Ivan pulls her in and then closes the door.

" What?! Something wrong? Why you pull me in so forceful." said Lady Evangeline.

" It's just. You're not supposed in this area of these quarters. If the king found out, my head could be cut off. "said Ivan.

"Who says the king is going to find out? "said Lady Evangeline.

"Wait hold on? You're not Lady Evangeline. She would not act this way and is more respectful. Answer me. Who are you?" said Ivan.

Ivan grabs his sword and points it at her.

"Come on. Ivan. It's me. Lady Evangeline. Your dear friend. Maybe I pretended to act this way but this is the true me. " said Lady Evangeline.

"I don't believe you. Now tell me. Or your head is going to get cut off and roll down on the floor." said Ivan.

"You are smart. Fine. I'm not Lady Evangeline. Come on. Put that sword down and we can talk. " said Imposter Lady Evangeline.

"Not likely. You witch! I know cause only a witch would have the ability to disguise yourself as such. Now where is the real Lady Evangeline. Where have you taken her?" said Ivan.

" I'll never tell you. And by the time you and your friends find her. Lady Evangeline will already be dead." said Imposter Lady Evangeline.

" Again. Where is she?!" said Ivan.

Ivan now has it mere inches to her neck.

" As I said . I'll never tell you. Dino Charge Gold Ranger. " said Imposter Lady Evangeline.

" So this was planned then? Since you know who I am and my friends." said Ivan.

" Of course. My Queen had me sent here. Our tech genius found a weird anomaly here and as such sent me on this mission. To stop you all." said Imposter Lady Evangeline.

"Good luck. Cause I'll stop you first. By slitting your throat." said Ivan now sounding angry.

"You'll slit my throat and you will never find the location of your dear friend, Lady Evangeline." said Imposter Lady Evangeline.

" I don't believe you. Didn't you say at first you would not tell me where her location is? " said Ivan.

" Yes I did. " said Imposter Lady Evangeline.

" Then why even say things like that. That I'll never find where Lady Evangeline is after I slit your throat. " said Ivan.

"Cause I just want to. To mess with you. Oh. Sir Ivan. " said Imposter Lady Evangeline.

" Stop playing games with me. This is getting annoying. Tell me where Lady Evangeline and I won't alert the rest of the King's knights to my quarters to capture you." said Ivan.

" Hahaha. Muhahaha. You think the King's silly knights can stop me when you can't stop me. " said Imposter Lady Evangeline.

" I can and I will!" said Ivan.

"Then do it. Now. Get it over with. " said Imposter Lady Evangeline.

" Okay then. I'll do it right now." said Ivan with seriousness.

Ivan raises his sword and prepares to slice off Imposter Lady Evangeline's but hesitates putting his sword away.

" I knew it. You couldn't' stop me. " said Imposter Lady Evangeline.

Imposter Lady Evangeline smirks at him.

"That's not it. I can do it but Ivan the Knight is not murderer. I am only a fighter." said Ivan.

"You may be not be a murderer. But I can be one. Goodbye Sir Ivan. Soon you will see your precious Lady Evangeline by your side. " said Imposter Lady Evangeline.

Imposter Lady Evangeline conjures up a sword and stabs Ivan through his stomach.

" Ugh.. Ah…" said Ivan.

Ivan then falls to his knees.

"Now he is weakened. Time to take him." said Imposter Lady Evangeline.

Imposter Lady Evangeline then snaps her fingers and Ivan and herself are teleported out. Blood is now on the floor that came from Ivan's wound.

**Mysticvale. Queen Annabelle's Castle. Alex's and Jocelyn's Bedroom.**

Alex's eyes now look darker than before. He has changed and has a wicked grin. Jocelyn notices his grin.

"What's up? You're thinking of something? " said Jocelyn.

" Yes. I am. For tomorrow. It is time to control the time base for our Queen. With the power of time on our side, Queen Anabelle will be invincible. And no one can stop us. The Time Officers. And any other goody-two shoes rangers who have still survive. " said Alex.

" Oh yes. I miss you honey. Welcome to our side. The evil side. The winning side. " said Jocelyn.

"I miss you. My love. " said Alex.

Alex kisses Jocelyn very passionately for three minutes and then stops. Jocelyn is wowed from the kiss.

"Oh my. That was an amazing kiss. Better than before. " said Jocelyn.

"Thank you. My love. How are the kids? Are they adapting well to their new home." said Alex.

"Yes they love it. What a dream come true? What kid doesn't want to live in a castle." said Jocelyn.

"You're right. Now I must rest for the next day." said Alex.

"I shall too. I will always be by your side once and forever. " said Jocelyn.

" Thank you. Jocelyn. You're the best wife ever. Now it's time for us to sleep. " said Alex.

" Yes." said Jocelyn.

Alex and Jocelyn then into bed and turn off their lights falling asleep.

**Zandar. 13th Century. Tavern. Underground.**

Ivan and Lady Evangeline are tied up ropes to a chair. Ivan's wound has been patched up as he wakes up.

"Oh goodness. You're up finally." said Lady Evangeline.

" Lady Evangeline. You're okay. I was so worried about your safety." said Ivan.

" I'm fine. That imposter kidnapped me during our trip to town. Remember when I went alone to get you a nice gift. And she came back with nothing. And you weren't suspicious? " said Lady Evangeline.

" The imposter explain the reason that she couldn't find anything worthy for me. And I was a fool and believed it. I'm so sorry. My lady." said Ivan.

" The real me would never give up and find something worthy and I did. And she took it away from me. " said Lady Evangeline.

" Looking for this?" said a woman wearing a red cloak.

The woman swings a golden colored amulet around with an emblem that Ivan recognizes.

" Oh my god. That's not possible The one of a kind my mother gave to me. You found it? " said Ivan.

Of course I did." said Lady Evangeline.

" Give that back to me. It belongs to Ivan." said Lady Evangeline.

" No way. Finders Keepers. Losers Weepers. And the name is Scarlet." said the woman wearing a red cloak.

" Well Scarlet. As my lady says. That is mines. She was supposed to give it to me. " said Ivan.

" What do you want with us? " said Ivan.

" Yea. " said Lady Evangeline.

" To get of anyone who goes against my queen. Like you and your other ranger friend. The RPM black ranger. " said Scarlet.

" You will help me capture your friends. My dear Ivan." said Scarlet.

" Yea right. In your dream I will." said Ivan.

" If not. Lady Evangeline will lose her life." said Scarlet.

" Don't do it. Please. Ivan. " said Lady Evangeline.

" Oh shut up. You annoying person." said Scarlet.

Scarlet waves her hand Lady Evangeline mouths out and nothing come outs. No sound is heard.

" What did you do? " said Ivan.

" Just muted her voice." said Scarlet.

"Give Lady Evangeline her voice back!" said Ivan.

" I will if you do what I say. " said Scarlet.

" As I said. Never in your dreams." said Ivan.

Then in a few seconds. Scarlet notices that Lady Evangeline is not in her chair and the ropes are untied.

" Hey Scarlet. Watch your head." said Lady Evangeline. She was able to grab her sword and hit Scarlet on the head hard with the helm of her sword knocking her out.

" Nice. I knew those ropes couldn't keep you for long. Come on. I'll grab my ptera morpher and dino charger and morph. And we can get out of here. I assume she locked this place so we couldn't escape if we ever end up getting out of the ropes." said Ivan after he gets out of his ropes too.

Lady Evangeline nods saying yes.

"Oh yea. You can't talk cause of her spell. Alright. There's a legendary wizard called Merlin. Maybe Keeper can find him through his staff hopefully. And he can help you." said Sir Ivan.

Ivan grabs his dino charger and morpher.

" It's time to morph. Dino Charger. Ready! "said Ivan as he pushes it.

Ivan then inserts his dino charger into his ptera morpher saying "Energize! "while pulling back the trigger and then lets it go saying , Unleash the Power!"

Lady Evangeline gives him a thumbs up that he looks nice in the suit.

" Alright come on. Let's go before she wakes up." said Ivan.

Ivan grabs Lady Evangeline and runs out.

Zandar. 13th Century. King Colin's Castle. The Outside Gates.

Ivan arrives at the gates morphed with Lady Evangeline by his side as three guards are in front.

" Sir Ivan. Lady Evangeline. Oh my god. We were so worried about you two. We found blood in your room. Ivan. And your room, Lady Evangeline. You were gone and everyone was searching everywhere for you even your maid." said one of the guards.

" Yes we are. It's a long story but the two of us are safe now. Sir Harold. Sir Liam. Sir Rudolph." said Ivan.

"Alright. Come on in. King Colin is waiting for you two inside. He was also super worried and with your friends right now." said Sir Harold.

" Come on. Especially you. Lady Evangeline. You might get cold. " said Sir Liam

"Yes please." Said Sir Rudolph.

Ivan demorphs and walks in with Lady Evangeline.

**Zandar. 13th Century. Tavern. Underground. **

A portal then opens. Queen Annabelle walks through it and walks over to Scarlet seeing her knocked out and loosed ropes on the floor.

"Hmm. It seems she has failed. I should have sent my rangers for this task. But it was too risky." said Queen Annabelle.

Scarlet starts to wake up.

"Man. What a headache. I'll get one day." said Scarlet.

Scarlet then notices Queen Annabelle is there.

"Queen Morgana. Please forgive me. I am sorry. I failed you. " said Scarlet.

" You know what happens when people fail." said Queen Annabelle.

Scarlet gulps in fear.

"Failure leads to punishment or even death." said Scarlet.

"That is right. I shall choose whether I punish you or get rid of you." said Queen Annabelle.

"No please. My Queen. Don't get rid of me. It was just one silly mistake. It won't happen next time." said Scarlet.

"Words do nothing. Actions do. I can't count on your promise." said Queen Annabelle.

" Please. I beg you. Don't ." said Scarlet.

Scarlet goes down on her knees to beg.

" You're so pathetic. No wonder your old teammates didn't want you. " said Queen Annabelle.

"Please. I beg of you. I'll do anything." said Scarlet.

" Sorry but you have failed me. I can't forgive that. I hope you have a great next life." said Queen Annabelle.

" No please. Spare me." said Scarlet.

Scarlet crawls to Queen Annabelle's feet.

"Such desperation. It's so annoying. Again. Goodbye." said Queen Annabelle.

Queen Annabelle then uses her magic powers to move Scarlet off her feet and throw hard against the wall hard. Blood is left on the wall as Scarlet dies on impact. Her eyes are wide open as Queen Annabelle does not bat an eye on all after the kill and just grins.

**Zandar. 13th Century. King Colin's Castle. The Throne Room.**

Ivan and Lady Evangeline have entered inside and see King Colin standing with Dillon, Dr. K, and Teneya.

" Sir Ivan. Lady Evangeline. I was worried about you two. They discovered blood in your room. And your maid, she noticed you were missing. My lady." said King Colin.

" Us too. " said Tenaya.

"Yea. " said Dillon.

Koda then bust through the doors entering into the throne room.

" I worried too. Ivan okay." said Koda.

Koda runs over to hug him carrying him also unknowingly.

" I okay. Koda. Now put me down. " said Ivan.

"Oh sorry. Don't know my own strength." said Koda.

Koda let Ivan down.

" King Colin. My new friends. I apologize for making you all worry. But Lady Evangeline and I got kidnapped by someone who works for the Queen." said Ivan.

"Yea. Luckily I was able to wiggle out of the ropes and escaped knocking her out with my sword." said Lady Evangeline.

" Wait hold on. You can talk now. said Ivan.

"Oh yea. I can. Wow. Something must have happened to her. The mute spell has worn off." said Lady Evangeline.

" Anyways. It took her faster than myself to get out of my ropes. She was gifted." said Ivan.

" It helps cause I used to play kidnapped princess with my maid. " said Lady Evangeline.

" Why." said Ivan.

" Doesn't matter why. It was thanks to that. I save both of our lives from Scarlet." said Lady Evangeline.

"The good news. Is that you two are safe now." said King Colin.

"Yea. It's pretty late now. Let's all head to bed. Shall we?" said Dr. K.

" Oh by the way. Where is Keeper? I thought he would be worried too." said Ivan.

" It turns he is heavy sleeper. I tried to make a bunch of noise and nothing. No one came out. " said Dillon.

" Hmm. Who knew he was a heavy sleeper. You're right. We should all head to bed. "said Ivan.

"I agree . " said Lady Evangeline.

Everyone then leaves the throne room including King Colin to head to bed. The door are closed and guards stand guard after everyone leaves.


End file.
